Un fantasma más allá del jardín
by Dext34
Summary: En las partes más alejadas de la Zona Fantasma, Vlad el gran enemigo de Danny, vagaba sin rumbo. Lamentablemente para toda la Zona Fantasma Vlad abrió una puerta que debería estar cerrada para todo fantasma o mitad fantasma que disfrute de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ningún personaje de Danny Phantom ni de Over the Garden Wall como tampoco sus canciones.**

 **Pst_:Perdón si tiene faltas de ortografía, pero es la primera historia que subo.**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día normal en Amity Park para todo el mundo y extrañamente fueron semanas tranquilas las de Daniel Fenton el cual aun salvando el mundo del gran cometa y siendo premiado con una estatua en varias partes del mundo, no se salvaba de que más de algún fantasma (-el Fantasma de las Cajas-) salieran de la Zona Fantasma y causaran problemas.

Sobrevolando de día Amity Park para asegurarse Danny se dio cuenta de que todo estaba tan tranquilo, lo cual le hacía sentirse nervioso.  
Normalmente sus padres y sus amigos le decían que se relajara pues tal vez todos los fantasmas habían abandonado sus malos caminos, algo a lo que Danny dudaba constante mente. Por esta misma razón de no relajarse y dejar que todo fluyera normal Danny se separó de Sam. Aunque el diría que fue un rompimiento consentido entre los dos, bien él sabía que Sam termino con él, aunque nunca lo diría.

Volviendo a su casa y sin temor de des transformarse en su entrada, ya que toda su familia sabia su secreto, Danny camino hacia la sala común donde Sam y Tucker lo esperaban.

-Sabes Danny, deberías que relajarte.-Dijo Sam que aunque había terminado con el aun quería seguir siendo una buena amiga.

-Si amigo, no crees que estas sobre exagerando con todo esto de la desaparición de fantasmas.-Dijo Tucker que escribía un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Lo se chicos, pero algo en mi interior me dice que algo malo pasa o estará pasando.-Dijo Danny mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Vamos amigo un rato en Nasty Burger no te ara mal.-Dijo Tucker con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Supongo que tienen razón.-Dijo Danny viendo que no podía discutir con eso.

(En las partes más profundas de la Zona Fantasma)

Vlad Plasmius pasaba por las profundidades más oscuras y profundas de la Zona Fantasma, de alguna manera el espacio le afecto demasiado pues viajaba sin importarle nada, incluso el holograma de Maddie Fenton era ignorado cuando decía estadísticas o detectaba algo fuera de lo normal.

Con un gran suspiro y con la vista en sus pies Vlad volaba hacia la parte más oscura de esa zona.  
Ignorando al holograma que avisaba de una fuerza energética extraña mientras se apagaba Vlad termino por golpearse la cabeza en una puerta de madera que estaba ubicada en una roca negra llena de pasto y flores con un pequeño árbol.

Vlad miro con extrañeza la puerta ya que en vez de color morado o un color purpura claro, era un color negro brea que irónicamente tenía un título por encima que tenía como nombre "The Unknown".

Vlad también se dio cuenta de que la puerta era más bien una reja de jardín que otra cosa.  
No importándole mucho decidió abrirla, pues no tenía nada que perder.

Al abrirla una gran luz de color grisáceo rodeo todo el lugar.

Lejos en las tierras frías mientas Congelación hablaba con sus compañeros el infi-mapa que estaba guardado empezó a indicar muchos lugares pero una espesa mancha de color blanco empezaba a rodear todo el mapa.  
En las partes alejadas donde habitaba Clockwork, este y muchos Observantes miraban como varios espejos en el salón del tiempo empezaban a empañarse uno por uno.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo un Observante que mostraba temor en su no puedo ver hacia el futuro.

-Yo tampoco puedo verlo.-Dijo otro-¿Qué nos puedes decir Clockwork?

Después de unos minutos observando los espejos Clockwork hablo: -Ya tampoco puedo ver, todo parece muy borroso. Apenas puedo ver algunas cosas.-Dijo con preocupación en la voz.-Lo que sea que es no parece ser bueno.-Dijo Clockwork mientras apagaba las que el mismo tiempo parece estar fluyendo de otra forma y los distintos caminos y posibilidades son imposibles de divisar para todos nosotros.

En Nasty Burger Sam, Tucker y Danny platicaban alegremente.

-Entonces ¿Película en casa de Sam?-Dijo Tucker mientras bajaba y subía sus cejas.

-Ugghhh, nunca debí que invitarte a mí casa.-Dijo Sam haciendo que Danny se riera.

-Yo creo que son dos votos a favor.-Dijo Danny mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

De repente una sensación fría se apodero de Danny haciendo que este se congelara en su lugar mientras su aliento fantasmal salía de un color negro.  
Tanto Sam como Tucker vieron esto y se preguntaban porque era de ese color.

-Danny ¿Es un fantasma?-Dijo Sam que miraba a Danny perdido en su mirada.

-Eso parece.-Dijo Danny mientras se recomponí siento que es algo más, algo más maligno.-Dijo Danny haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran con preocupación.


	2. Chapter 2 Una Bestia en camino

**No me pertenece ni Over the Garden Wall como tampoco Danny Phantom. Como tampoco las canciones de la primera.**

 **pst_:La canciones de Over the Garden Wall van hacer escritas en ingles. No les miento, se oyen mejor en ingles que en españos ;)**

* * *

 **Una bestia en camino**

Vlad Masters estaba desconcertado por el paraje en el cual se encontraba, lo único que Vlad sabia era que no estaba en la Zona Fantasma y que de alguna forma había terminado en medio de un bosque que se forraba con las hojas amarillas y naranjas de los árboles. Por lo que Vlad podía deducir el podría estar en otro lugar del mundo o en cualquier momento en la historia.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Vlad trato de transformarse en su alter ego fantasma Vlad Plasmius, pero para su sorpresa no podía transformarse y sus intentos eran en vano y poco fructíferos. Con un gran suspiro de exasperación decido caminar por el bosque que parecía de alguna forma llamarlo hacia sus adentros.

* * *

Danny sentía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía poner el dedo en ello, cualquier cosa que estaba ocurriendo era malo y de alguna manera sentía que sus poderes lo estaban abandonado de un momento a otro.

Desde el momento que vio su aliento de un color negro, Danny salió de Nasty Burger con sus amigos de manera apresurada corriendo hacia su casa.  
Sin poder utilizar sus poderes o transformarse en ese mismo momento Danny sintió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal que lo detuvo en el acto haciendo que este parara de correr, dejando que sus amigos trataran de detenerse por la velocidad a la que iban para preguntar a Danny que pasaba.

Algo en Danny hizo que parara de correr y que girara a ver los árboles que parecía empezar a tener un color naranja otoñal en sus hojas.

-¿Danny?-Pregunto una preocupada Sam que veía la mirada perdida de este mismo.

-Hey amigo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un fantasma?-Pregunto Tucker con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Danny a su vez oía las voces de sus amigos pero se sentían tan lejanas para él, que de alguna manera no le importaba. En ese mismo instante el mismo escalofrió le recorrió por el cuerpo haciendo que este viera hacia el cielo y viera como este extinguía todo color azul claro dejando nubes de color grisáceo y negro.

Sin más Danny regreso a la realidad cuando sintió el toque en sus hombros las manos de Sam.

-Danny por… ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Sam que miraba al cielo y luego a él.

-Es Vortex de nuevo.-Dijo un preocupado Tucker que miraba al cielo.

-No, no es el.-Dijo Danny ganándose la atención de sus amigos mientras volvía su mirada a es algo más…no sé cómo describirlo pero siento que es algo malvado….pero a su vez me siento tranquilo y algo en paz.

Tanto Tucker como Sam intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras miraban a Danny que volvía a mirar al cielo.

-Mejor seguimos.-Dijo Danny, solo que esta vez caminaba en vez de correr.

Tanto Sam como Tucker volvieron a cambiar miradas de preocupación mientras Danny se adelantaba.

-Sam, no creo que Danny este bien.

-Lo se Tucker, también a mí me preocupa, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.-Dijo Sam mientras señalaba al cielo oscuro y a los árboles que empezaba a tener un forro otoñ mejor que lo sigamos y tengamos unos ojos muy abiertos por cualquier situación que se presente.

Sin esperar más Tucker y Sam retomaron su lugar atrás de Danny mientras se dirigían a su casa.

* * *

Vlad Master se estaba cansando de recorrer el bosque que parecía no tener fin alguno. Mientras más horas pasaban y se volvía poniendo más oscuro Vlad estaba cada vez más seguro de que tal vez había viajado a través del tiempo, pero no podía averiguar si era así pues su poderes lo habían dejado y sobre todo su holograma de Maddie Fenton y sus instrumentos tecnológicos había dejado de funciona.  
Sin notarlo Vlad Masters estaba caminando ya casi en la oscuridad tratando de pasar entre los árboles que se juntaban más con cada paso que daban y sobre todo, aunque no lo admitiría, las ardillas y los búhos que lo miraban desde los arboles le aterraban.

Antes de lo que Vlad pensara, un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras oía el sonido de ramas romperse. Sin pensarlo dos veces Vlad paro sus pasos y se quedó quieto.

No viendo ningún problema en saber si alguien estaba por allí Vlad grito para pedir ayuda, pero para su sorpresa nadie respondía y el sonido de las ramas parecía acercarse a él mientras estas parecían romperse con gran fuerza.  
Si bien algo Vlad sabia era que no estaba solo pero cualquier cosa o persona que estaba ahí no daba signos de querer responderle. Con cada sonido Vlad se ponía más nervioso, si algo había aprendido él era a controlar su miedo ya que siendo mitad fantasma él había visto como esto asustaban, pero aunque Vlad tratara de reconfortarse con ese pensamiento, parecía no funcionar pues su frente empezaba a mostrar gotas de sudor.

El sondo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y can cada rama que se rompía Vlad empezaba a sudar más; de pronto el sonido paro, dejando a las ardillas y búhos haciendo sonidos, algo le decía a Vlad que no debía que subir su cabeza hacia arriba, pero fallando en esto, este subió su mirada y se asustó al ver los ojos rojos de las ardillas que brillaban en la oscuridad que empezaba a consumir todo el bosque.  
En ese mismo instante el sonido de las ramas que se rompían parecían acercarse más mostrando el sonido de algo parecía tener muy malas intenciones. Sin esperar el sonido paro enfrente de Vlad haciendo que este no pudiera moverse por sus piernas que temblaban y su respiración que se estaba acelerando.  
Poco a poco Vlad empezaba a detener su respiración errática mientras observaba a la oscuridad, con un silencio espantoso Vlad oyó el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose atrás de él, sin dar tiempo Vlad empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y con toda la adrenalina del momento para escapar de ese sonido que parecía estar cada vez más cerca de él.

Una rama de un árbol hizo que Vlad se tropezara y callera de cara, esperando su destino Vlad se dio cuenta de que el sonido había parado y para su suerte una linterna con una pequeña llama daba la luz en el claro en el que Vlad había caído.

Hipnotizado por la linterna que era de color negro, Vlad se acercó a ella y la recogió del suelo, al levantarla Vlad se quedó mirando a la luz de la linterna que parecía titubear pero le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad a Vlad, como así un sentimiento de tristeza y desolación.

De un momento a otro Vlad se empezó a cuestionar su sentido de vivir.

 _Come wayward Souls,_

 _Who wander through the darkness,_

¿Por qué seguía viviendo si había fallado en casi todo?

 _There is a light for the lost and the meek._

¿Cuál era ahora su sentido de vivir? Maddie no lo amaría y Daniel no sería su hijo jamás.

 _Sorrow and fear,_

 _Are easily forgotten,_

Vlad no tenía nada.  
En ese mismo instante Vlad empezó a toser muy fuerte mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de frio, no dándose cuenta como ramas de árboles empezaban a rodarlo por todos lados, pues su mente era atacada con esos pensamientos.

Con sus pocas fuerzas la linterna se cayó de su mano, mientras sus ojos se cerraban miraba como en la poca luz de la linterna una sombra se acercaba mientras con una voz de bajo profundo incitaba al sueño.

Con las últimas fuerzas Vlad miro a una sombra con ojos blanco como la nieve y un cuerpo delgado pero lo más curioso eran sus cuernos que parecían astas y su capa que parecía de pieles.

Sin más Vlad cerro los ojos.

 _When you submit to the soil of the earth._


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Zona Fantasma desconocida**

Danny estaba alterado, desde el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casa para investigar el portal Fenton. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus padres corriendo y sacando varios esquemas de las maquinas mientras ponían varias barras de metal atravesó del portal sacando números que solo ellos entendían.  
A Danny le llamo la atención al ver que el color del portal Fenton ahora tenía un color anaranjado amarillento, como el color de las hojas de otoño, en vez del color verdoso.

Rápidamente sus padres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Danny y sus amigos.

-Danny algo extraño está pasando en la zona fantasma.-Dijo su padre preocupado sorprendiendo a todos por su falta de "Danny Boy".

-Lo has sentido verdad.-Dijo su madre mientras sacaba varios papeles de las maquinas.

-Sí, pero que está pasando exactamente.-Dijo Danny que a pesar de ser mitad fantasma sabía que sus padres podían sacar varios a la luz las extrañas situaciones que pasaban en la zona fantasma.

-Al parecer la sintonía y la energía de la zona fantasma está cambiando a un ritmo acelerado y casi imposible de mantener.-Dijo su padre mientras seguía poniendo los tubos de metal a través del podremos mantener abierto el portal por mucho tiempo antes de que se cierre.

-Lo que sea que está pasando parece estar afectando al planeta entero.-Dijo su madre.

Pusiera ser que no quisiera hacerlo pero Maddie Fenton sabía que el único que podía entrar a la zona fantasma y salir sin tanto problema era su hijo, lo cual como madre le preocupaba ya que sabía que su hijo estaría en peligro, aunque no podía relajarse aun sabiendo que su hijo había entrado a la zona fantasma anteriormente varias veces.  
Por su parte Danny se acercó a ella para poder poner su mano sobre su hombro y darle una sonrisa calmante a su madre y por consecuente a su padre.

Sin esperar Danny se transformó en su alter ego Phantom para entrar al portal.

-Danny espera.-Dijo su madre mientras se apresuraba a una mesa con varios proyectos mecánico, antes de sacar un pequeño auricular.-Para mantenernos en contacto.

Con esto Danny se puso el pequeño objeto en su oído derecho antes de darle una sonrisa de conforte a su madre otra vez. Sin esperar se lanzó volando al portal que para sorpresa de todos los presentes desfalleció de un momento a otro dejando a una espantada y preocupada Maddie como Jack y a una Sam y Tucker muy ansioso y poco controlados.

* * *

Desde el momento que Danny atravesó el portal no sintió la misma sensación que antes sentía al entrar al portal, ahora sentía frio lo cual parecía sorprenderlo ya que como parte fantasma su cuerpo ya era de por si frio y no lo sentía.

Una gran luz cejo a Danny al momento que su cabeza había atravesado el portal mientras su cuerpo caía para golpear al suelo en su forma humana.

-Esperen suelo.-Dijo Danny sorprendido ya que en la zona fantasma una persona podía atravesar objetos como un fantasma en el mundo terrenal.

Dándose cuenta en ese instante Danny vio que había caído en medio de un bosque en la mitad de la noche, y a Danny podría decirse que le daba inseguridad estar ahí.  
Mentalmente Danny pensó en que el portal lo había llevado a algún lugar del mundo pero algo le decía que estaba en la zona fantasma, así que decidió llamar a sus padres por el auricular. Para su desconcierto, molestia y preocupación el auricular solo daba un sonido de estática que no ayudaba en el ambiente en que Danny se encontraba.

Si algo había aprendido Danny de la zona fantasma era siempre seguir moviéndose pues no se sabía si habría un enemigo o alguien al acecho.  
Danny caminaba atravesó del bosque que parecía querer comérselo en la oscuridad de la noche, su atención pronto fue puesta en un grupo de ardillas en un árbol que tenían ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente, no hay que decir que Danny ya estaba al borde del miedo.  
Sin quitarles la vista a los animales Danny siguió caminando si darse cuenta de las raíces de un árbol que se posaban en su camino haciéndolo caer sobre alguien.

-¡Ouch¡-Grito una mujer mientras quitaba a Danny de encima.

-Lo siento yo….-Se quedó Danny a media disculpa al ver a la mujer frente a él, si bien era hermosa, de tez morena y con gran cuerpo eso no era lo que había detenido a Danny.

Con sus ojos muy abiertos y sin poder creerlo Danny grito el nombre de la mujer.

-¡Desireé!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasmas ¿Humanos?**

-¡Desireé!

-Phantom, veo que no estoy sola en los bosques y por sobre todo veo que haciendo algo malo o no has caído sobre mí.-Dijo una Desireé enojada.

Por su parte Danny no podía articular palabras ante lo que veía, una de sus enemigas estaba parado frente a él y no en manera espectral con ese brillo verde que la caracterizaba, sino humana de carne y hueso, y valla que era hermosa.

-¡Demonios Phantom habla!-Grito Desireé que se había hartado del balbuceo del chico. Y hazme el favor de dejar de mirar mi cuerpo y fija tu mirada en mi rostro.-Dijo Desireé solo que de alguna manera más calmada y con cierto orgullo que su cuerpo humano hiciera al chico algo despistado.

-Pero…pero….como es posible?-Dijo Danny tratando de mantener la vista en los ojos color avellana de Desireé.

-Eso no lo sé.-Dijo Desireé antes de camina.- ¿Y bien no vas a venir?

Con un poco de desconfianza Danny decidió que la mejor forma de saber que estaba pasando era con Desireé, no tenía nada que ver que su ropa y su cuerpo eran irresistibles, con un poco de temblor en su voz Danny desidio hablar.

-Así que…Desireé ¿Cómo obtuviste un cuerpo humano?

Con un suspiro grande Desireé hablo.-No lo sé, lo que recuerdo es que estaba volando por la zona fantasma haciendo planes para conceder deseos. No me mires así ya me conoces. Y de pronto una niebla apareció de la nada envolviéndolo todo a su paso, lo último que se, es que desperté y cuando vi a mi alrededor estaba en este bosque, lo primero que note era el latir de mi corazón y mi respiración lo cual era estúpido, ya sabes fantasma, pero cuando vi mi piel había regresado y sentí todos como mis pulmones volvían a respirar aire otra vez. Intente usar mis poderes pero no funcionaron y sin saber a dónde ir camine y eso he estado haciendo hasta que tú te mostraste.

-Entonces ¿no soy el único?-Dijo Danny que se sorprendió ante esto, por primera vez lo que pasaba no era culpa de un fantasma hasta donde sabia.-Entonces si deseo que regresen mis poderes…

-Eso espere que funcionara, pero al parecer también eso desapareció.-Dijo Desireé pero en vez de verse triste una sonrisa apareció en su cara mostrando que su necesidad de cumplir deseos era algo que no iba a molestarle por ahora.

Sin tener más que hablar ambos callaron y dejaron que el silencio fuera llenado con el sonido del bosque mismo.

-¿No has visto a nadie?-Dijo Danny acordándose de cuantos fantasmas habían en la zona fantasma.

-Si no te has dado cuenta muy pocos de nosotros nos tratamos en una relación amigo-amigo y no, no he visto a nadie pero con la suerte que tengo de encontrarte dudo mucho que no pasara tanto tiempo antes de que alguno de los otros aparezca.

Antes de que Danny pudiera decir algo más una luz atravesaba los arboles llamando la atención de ambos, compartiendo una mirada Desireé solo se encogió de hombros he hizo una seña a Danny para que el fuera primero. Con cuidado Danny y Desireé se fueron acercando a la luz dándose cuenta que era una linterna negra la cual con su llama hacia desaparecer la inmensa noche del bosque.  
Antes de que Danny fuera a recoger la lámpara Desireé lo detuvo en el acto y lo escondió detrás de un árbol caído.

-¿Por qué me detienes?

-Sssshhh, si algo aprendes en la zona fantasma es que nada es lo que parece.-Dijo Desireé mientras concentraba su mirada en el lugar de la linterna.

Danny estaba a punto de levantarse y levantar la lámpara cuando una voz profunda empezó a cantar.

 _La la la la chop the Tree to light the fire._

 _La la la la chop the Tree to light the fire._

 _to light the fire._

 _to light the fire._

-¿Tal vez pueda ayudarnos?

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Desireé lo detuvo otra vez mientras lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar.  
De un momento a otro ambos vieron como de los arboles salía un hombre viejo y cansado con varias ramas de madera en su espalda, pero lo que más le llamo la atención y espanto a Danny era que detrás del hombre un ser con cuernos de venado que con sus ojos blancos hacían que a Danny le diera un escalofrió tremendo.

-¿Vamos leñador es hora de mantener la luz encendida?-Hablo la sombra con una voz profunda y de alguna manera tranquilizante para quien la oía.

-Sí, sí, si.-Dijo el anciano mientras se tapaba la boca para toser.-A mantener encendida esta linterna.

Poco a poco el "leñador" se fue alejando llevándose consigo la linterna mientras tanto Danny como Desireé miraban como la luz desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Podíamos haber ido con ellos.-Dijo algo frustrado Danny, pero su voz no era tan convincente después de ver a ese ser.

-De antemano, creo que no quisiera estar cerca de esos dos.-Dijo Desireé mientras un temblor pasaba por todo su cuerpo.-Algo en esa sombra me pone tranquila pero a su vez me envía malas vibras, mejor seguimos en diferente dirección.

Con un suspiro Danny decidió seguirla pues si de algo estaba seguro era que no podía dejarla en el bosque sola y además en cierto punto ella tenía razón.  
Pasaron varios minutos de caminata antes de que los dos encontraran una choza de madera vieja que parecía poco confortable. Sin más ambos decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en el lugar. Para su sorpresa la choza en si era algo acogedora.

Tirándose al sillón Danny se acomodó en él, mientras que Desireé por su parte decidió ir arriba de las gradas para buscar una cama.  
Arreglandose Danny hizo que su ojos se posaran en un nombre que estaba escrito en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera querido poner algo en él y se había dañado ya que gotas de color rojo oscuro se miraban alrededor del nombre, concentrándose un poco Danny dio un bostezo mientras sus parpados se ponían pesados y con lo que quedaba de conciencia leyó el nombre antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

 **-Maleza.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **El leñador no es el mismo del programa ya que la historia sucede un tiempo después de la llegada de Wirt y Greg.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una Escuela de Música**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Danny podía dormir sin necesidad de preocuparse por algún fantasma atacando Amity Park. El pensamiento en si era relajante, pero en el venia el problema en cuestión que era el estar en una Zona Fantasma cambiada, con fantasmas ahora humanos, sin poderes (incluyéndose él) y con el peligro de los cambios bruscos de clima que afectarían a todos si no llegaba a encontrar y resolver el problema presente. Pero siendo honesto eso fue lo menor en la mente de Danny para su propia sorpresa ya que al despertar se sentía más relajado de lo normal y por sobretodo había un sentimiento de calidez pero de frio el cual no podía explicar.

Al levantarse del sillón Danny se vio con la sorpresa de una chimenea encendida y el olor a huevos cocinándose en el sartén, pero lo más sorprendente era el ver a una Desireé haciendo la comida. Al darse cuenta de la mirada a sus espaldas Desireé decidió hablar.

-Buen día Phantom.-Dijo Desirée con un tono no tan cálido.

-¿Buen… días?-Dijo un Danny inseguro antes de tener que preguntar.-¿Cómo…

-Puedo cocinar, simple, el estar en tu mundo me dio una o dos lecciones de cocina, además en el harem del Sultán nosotras debíamos que servirlo por lo cual sé cocinar.-Dijo Desirée cortando cualquier otro asunto en el tema.

Sin tratar de presionar en el asunto Danny tuvo su primer desayuno con uno de sus enemigos, vale decir que la atmosfera era tensa para decir que también era incomoda en muchos sentidos.

Después del incomodo desayuno tanto Danny como Desirée decidieron dejar la choza. Danny por tener una misión que completar y Desirée tenía sus propios asuntos por el cual seguía a Danny el cual el decidió no cuestionar o preguntar.  
Tratando de ver si los inventos de sus padres servían, Danny los saco uno por uno probándolos de todas las maneras posibles solo para que la decepción y la angustia le dieran una bofetada en la cara mientras uno por uno fallaban la prueba.

-Y bien ¿A dónde?-Dijo con un tono desesperación Desirée.

Tratando de no mostrar su pena Danny decidió contrarrestar la pregunta de Desirée con otra. -¿Por qué no eliges tú? He de suponer que un fantasma o "ex-fantasma" de la Zona Fantasma sabría a donde ir.

-Phantom si has estado en la Zona Fantasma, lo cual es cierto, sabrías que la Zona Fantasma cambia y se expande a cada momento solo los lugares son los únicos que no cambian pero los caminos por otra parte se pueden distorsionar, y ya que tú eres el "héroe" aquí supongo que sabrás que todo esta tan cambiado aquí que ni siquiera un fantasma sabría a donde ir.

Tratando de no darle la razón a Desireé para burlarse, Danny decidió indicar un camino para que ambos siguieran sin protestar Desirée siguió por detrás a Danny el cual luchaba por no mostrar una cara de preocupación por ir siguiendo un camino el cual podría llevarlos a ningún lugar.  
Después de una media hora de camino y de silencio por parte de los dos Danny empezó a escuchar el sonido instrumentos de música, sin esperar Danny decidió apresurar el paso hasta que detrás de un arbusto una escuela de estilo antiguo de los que se miraban en los libros de historia, apareció frente a los dos por su parte Danny paro su caminar pues al acercarse más a la escuela se dio cuenta del quién o más bien de quienes estaban tocando los instrumentos.  
Animales tocaban instrumentos mientras eran dirigidos por una mujer joven, mientas Danny trataba de acostumbrar sus ojos a la extraña escena, Desirée por su parte dirigió su mirada a un punto en especial o más bien a un color de pelo en especial. Dándole un codazo a Danny para que saliera del trance en el que estaba, este volvió su mirada hacia ella mientras esta le apunto con un dedo a una chica con una piel blanca casi como la nieve, mientras que su pelo pintado de color celeste acuoso combinaba con su traje y mallas negras en su blusa.

-¿! EMBER ¡?

Al gritar su nombre todos los instrumentos dejaron de sonar haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran en Danny lo cual hizo que Desirée se somatara la cara con la palma de la mano. Por su parte la mujer que estaba dirigiendo el coro de instrumentos amonesto a Danny por su interrupción lo cual hizo que las mejillas de Danny se pusieran a rojo vivo por el bochorno.  
Ember por su parte se sorprendió por unos instantes al ver a las dos caras conocidas, esperando que Ms. Langtree terminara de llamarle la atención a Phantom, causando que esta se riera entre dientes para no llamar la atención de la maestra, esta se excusó un momento con la maestra para agarrar a los dos y llevarlos al otro lado de la escuela.

-Vaya Ember no creía que fueras del tipo que siguiera ordenes de una maestra.-Dijo Desirée ganándose una pequeña risita por parte de Danny y un ceño fruncido de Ember.

-Ember en serio eres tu.-Dijo Danny que no podía quitarle la vista a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Si Phantom soy yo.-Respondió una irritada Ember-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Soltando un suspiro pesado Ember decidió responder a la pregunta. –Al momento en que esta extraña niebla apareció, yo estaba en una isla componiendo un sonido y una canción para intentarla en el mundo de los vivos, pero la niebla en si me atrapo a lo cual no le di importancia, lo único que sé es que en un momento estaba volando y al minuto estaba caminando en un boque en medio de la nada sin mi guitara y con mi cuerpo humano. Estaba asustada, perdida y hambrienta, sin querer caí de una pendiente hasta que la Sr. Langtree me rescato y me dio un lugar para dormir en su escuela para animales. Ahora respondan a la mía.

-Yo vengo a resolver este extraño suceso en la zona fantasma.-Dijo Danny ganado una mirada de inseguridad en Ember.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Danny.

-No creo que quiera que lo resuelvas.-Dijo Ember en tono de susurro.

-¿! QUE?!

-Oye sé que todo está patas para arriba pero….pero aquí me siento feliz, no puedo explicarlo pero me siento más segura y más tranquila desde que llegue a este lugar, no lo sé, pero simplemente no quiero que esto vuela a ser la misma zona fantasma de antes.-Dijo Ember sin mirar a los ojos de Danny o de Desirée.-No me malinterpreten pero porque hacer que ese basurero de lugar regrese con todos sus habitantes y criaturas cuando este lugar es pacífico y calmante en todo sentido.

Antes de que Danny pudiera contradecir lo que Ember dijo esta se despidió rápidamente y volvió con el grupo de animales mientras estos se preparaban para seguir tocando.

-Bien, eso fue…extraño.-Dijo Danny que no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

-Muy cierto. Sera mejor que sigamos.

-Espera no nos quedaremos a convencer a Ember.-Dijo Danny mientras seguía a Desirée por detrás.

-Ya la oíste la chica está feliz.-Respondió simplemente Desireé.

-Pero, pero pero…

-Ember está feliz ya déjalo Phantom.-Dijo Desirée mientras seguía caminando.

Teniendo problemas para dejarlo todo así Danny miro hacia la colina viendo a una Ember tocar un triángulo mientras reía con la maestra y sus compañeros animales.

-Si…lo dejare.-Dijo Danny mientras volvió a la par de Desireé adentrándose en el boque.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Todos los fantasmas tienen asuntos pendientes o murieron con problemas por ello terminan en un lugar como la zona fantasma la deferencia entre Lo Desconocido y la Zona Fantasma es que en la zona fantasma no hay paz para los fantasmas en cambio en lo desconocido la gente o espíritus se enfrentan a sus demonios o encuentra en él un lugar de paz y tranquilidad que pocas veces se obtiene.**

 **Recuerden que Danny no sabe que está haciendo un viaje a través de un lugar que te hace pensar y reflexionar sobre tu vida, lo cual es poco común en los héroes el hacerlo ya que se pasan la vida preocupándose de los problemas de otros que de ellos.**

 **En lo que he visto de Ember en el programa siento y deduzco que fue una chica rebelde, pero a su vez esa rebeldía es porque quería atención, es por ello que sus poderes en parte hace a la gente que la sigan a ella o que le den el reconocimiento que tal vez ella nunca tuvo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranas**

El camino se aparecía y desaparecía varias veces haciendo que tanto Desirée como Danny tuvieran que buscar uno para seguir caminando, pues si algo no querían los dos era el estar vagando por los bosques, aunque como iban las cosas, parecían que quisieran o no iban a terminar dentro del bosque lo quisieran o no.

-Sabes a dónde vas ¿verdad?-Dijo Desirée que se estaba cansando de caminar.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Danny mientras giraba los ojos pero por dentro sabía que Desirée.

De un momento a otro los dos llegaron a un claro donde un pequeño rio pasaba cortando el camino, por suerte antes de que Desirée pudiera decir algo Danny apunto hacia un puentecito cercano.

-Voy a descansar.-Dijo Desirée sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de Danny la cual no deseaba que ella hiciera eso.

Sin ver una manera más para seguir caminando Danny decicidio descansar en una roca lo suficiente mente grande y ancha para que pudiera el sentarse. Una vez sentado Danny decidió soltar un suspiro de cansancio pues la caminata le había cansado más de lo normal. En su mente Danny trabaja con la idea de Ember no queriendo ayudarlo o renunciar a ser una alumna en una clase de animales metamórficos que tocaban instrumentos en una escuela victoriana con una maestra de los tiempos de los vaqueros.  
Sin pensar en mucho en el asunto Danny decidió tirar una pequeña roca al agua para que esta rebotara, cuál fue su sorpresa al tratar de agarrar un roca una rana grande salto a su mano haciendo que Danny gritara y callera de cabeza al suelo.

Por su parte Desirée vio lo que paso y no pudo controlar la risa por la imagen de un Danny con la cara en el suelo y una rana encima de su cabeza.  
Saliendo de su estupor Danny se levantó rápidamente arreglándose y quitándose de encima de su cabeza la rana y dándole una mirada dura.

-Maldita rana.-Gito Danny con enojo.

-Cuidado con tu lengua chico fantasma.-Dijo la rana mientras se paraba en sus patas traseras haciendo que Danny y Desirée gritaran.

Después del susto inicial Danny noto la mirada enojada y prepotente de la rana, hasta que su voz se hizo que Danny se diera cuenta de quién era.

-Espera ¿Skuller?

-Si chico fantasma.-Respondió la rana haciendo que los tanto Desirée como Danny se rieran.

Una vez calmadas las risas de los dos se enfrentaron a una enojada rana aunque para Danny tenía sentido, pues Skuller sin su maquinaria era solo una criatura del tamaño de una rana con un color fluorescente.

-Si tuviera mi armadura los destruiría y pondría a los dos en mi pared de trofeos.-Dijo Skuller con veneno.

-Sí, pero no la Desirée.

-¿Cómo terminaste así?-Pregunto Danny.

-Estaba cazando en mi territorio en la Zona Fantasma y de un momento a otro una extraña niebla apareció alterando todos los censores de mi traje y apagándolo, lo último que recuerdo es abrir mis ojos y verme en este mundo como una espantosa criatura de las que hay en el mundo de los vivos.

-No sabrás que causo todo esto.-Dijo Danny pues Skuller era uno de los cuantos que de alguna forma sabía que encontrarse en las zonas más extrañas de la zona fantasma, tal vez por ser un cazador.

-No sé si tengo ganas de decirte algo chico fantasma.-Dijo en un tono petulante Skuller.

Ante la declaración de Skuller Danny tuvo que rodear sus ojos, pues siempre había que hacer algo para que los fantasmas dieran información o ayudaran y eso costaba ya de por sí.

Calmándose y juntando toda su inteligencia Danny decidió manipular a Sukller.

-Sabes Skuller intento salvar a la zona fantasma, pero si fallo tal vez nunca recuperes tu cuerpo e igual que Desirée tus poderes han desaparecido, como también tu cuerpo robótico, así que si no paro estos cambios de la zona fantasma nunca recuperaras nada de lo que has perdido-Dijo Danny esperando a que su lógica se filtrara por la mente de Skuller.

Con un bufido de resignación Skuller decidió ayudar a Danny.

-Bien chico fantasma, te ayudare porque no quiero quedarme así.-Dijo Skuller ignorando la sonrisa de sé mucho solo sé que lo que está pasando es porque alguien ha abierto una puerta de la zona más recóndita de la zona fantasma, normalmente esos lugares están lejos por una razón, pues todo lo que está allí es extraño y peligroso para cualquiera, por ello los fantasmas no vamos allí, lo que sé es que Vlad fue visto por última vez en dirección hacia allí, cualquier cosa que haya hecho parece ser obra de algo que el hizo.

Con un enojo grande Danny pateo una roca cercana con gran fuerza que hizo que esta saliera volando. Porque Vlad no lo dejaba en paz, porque no podía vivir una vida tranquila sin tener que preocuparse por su archienemigo planeado algo para destruirlo, destruir a su padre o hacer que Danny se uniera a él. Alejando su enojo y calmándose lo suficiente para pensar claro una idea paso por la mente de Danny que hizo que él se golpeara mentalmente por no haberlo pensado en eso al principio.

-Clockwork debe saber algo de esto.-Dijo Danny en voz alta, al final todos los fantasmas estaban de acuerdo con que Clockwork era el más poderoso de todos a diferencia del Rey fantasma o su malvado futuro.

-Y sabes donde esta ¿verdad?-Marco Desirée lo cual hizo que Danny se diera cuenta que o tenía ni idea de dónde buscar.

-Uuuu….no.-Dijo Danny a lo cual Desirée solo soltó un sonido de exasperación.

-Alguien como Clockwork seguramente aparecerá cuando lo necesitemos.-Aseguro Danny pues normalmente eso era la que Clockwork haría.

Sin esperar a otra conversación con Desirée Danny decidió retomar el camino a lo cual Desirée siguió hasta que Danny paro y se dio cuenta de que Skuller saltaba para seguirles el paso.

-Voy a ir con ustedes chico fantasma, quiero saber que tú puedes arreglar todo esto.

-Como quieras.-Dijo Danny mientras caminaba por el camino de tierra mientras las ojos de los arboles caían para recibir al invierno.

* * *

 **Skuller es un ser formado en la zona fantasma, el es lo que se podría decir un habitante o parte de la fauna de la zona fantasma así que su llegada a lo Desconocido es todo un choque pues se enfrenta a todo un mundo desconocido sin el confort de su cuerpo robotico como tampoco el de sus poderes, por ello decide ayudar a Danny pues el no es técnicamente un fantasma y la idea de que todo vuelva a ser como el lo reconocía es algo que es beneficioso para el.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pottsfield**

El cansancio entre los tres caminantes se hacia cada vez más grande, por primera vez en tanto tiempo el simple hecho de volar era de por si un milagro y regalo que los dos ex-fantasmas nunca habían apreciado ya que lo daban por sentado, claro Desirée era humana antes de morir por ello el simple hecho de caminar era como una segunda naturaleza como el volar, solo que ser un fantasma tenia sus ventajas sobre ser humano y eso se era visible en el como su cuerpo moreno sudaba y empapaba la seda de su vestido. Por consiguiente Skuller era el que tenia peor suerte, el ser una rana era mas difícil que cuando tenia esa forma cuando era fantasma, claro que eso lo aparentaba con su cuerpo cybernetico y su habilidad de cazar cualquier cosa viva que el se propusiera, lamentablemente ser una rana viva llevaba a que el no caminaba, saltaba y como tal era todo un proceso de aprendizaje para Skuller pues o no podía salta muy alto o no muy bajo, siempre debía que medir cada salta para no terminar en un mal lugar. Por su parte Danny aunque desearía sus poderes fantasmas no estaba tan mal como sus compañeros en parte porque el era humano y caminar era algo natural y parte de su vida siempre se la había pasado escapando de bravucones, pero incluso el estaba al borde de la molestia pues aunque el aspecto otoñal del bosque era todo un paisaje hermoso y bueno de respirar incluso Danny estaba al borde de rogar al cielo para que le regresaran sus poderes para ya no tener que caminar más.  
Cansado y de un humor horrible los tres viajantes no se dieron cuenta de una señal de caminos que indicaban algunos lugares, lamentablemente no estar de humor y el cansancio hizo que Danny siguiera el camino de la izquierda sin darle una mirada a las señales, sin darse cuenta los tres no se dieron cuenta de la señal que decía "POTTSFIELD".

-De acuerdo no tenia porque decirlo pero lo diré...A ?DONDE DIABLOS VAMOS?-Dijo Desirée cansada ya.

-Estamos buscando a Clockwork.-Dijo Danny como manera de hecho.

-Y sabes donde esta Clockwork chico fantasma.-Dijo Skuller que termino croando al final, lo cual se gano la risa de los dos compañeros.-!Basta!

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo Danny mientras se calmaba.-No, no lo se...tienes razón no se donde esta.

Al decir esto Danny paro para ver toda una gran hectárea de cultivos de maíz y de grandes calabazas. Danny no era un chico de granja, si debía admitirlo Danny prefería la ciudad a sobre el aire libre, culpen a sus padre por ello si no fuera por su constante tecnología e inventos Danny podría vivir al aire libre pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso, pero estar en frente de tal imagen de lugar Danny podía admitir que tal vez vivir al aire libre no seria tan malo después de todo, sin mas una señal con las palabras "POTTSFIELD" se hacia presente en la entrada de lo que parecía un pueblo pequeño. No viendo vida alguna el grupo intercambio miradas, si bien el lugar era hermoso el silencio y la falta de vida daban unas malas vibras al grupo, y eso que dos eran ex-fantasmas y uno era un héroe. Decidiendo que seria mejor y más conveniente separarse cada uno tomo un lugar mientras decidían mirar por cualquier señal de vida o vida fantasmagórica.

Desirée tomo el lado izquierdo dándose a la tarea de tocar la puerta y esperar que alguien respondiera solo se vio con el sonido de la madera siendo roída por termitas, por su parte Skuller saltaba de ventana en ventana solo para ver cocinas y comedores de épocas antiguas sin nadie en ellas. Y Danny por su parte abría las puertas de las casas, si nadie respondía seguramente no tendría problemas en ver un poco los lugares, abriendo puerta por puerta Danny se empezó a aburrir y a preocupar por la falta de respuesta hasta que termino por abrir una puerta con fuerza de la exasperación que sentía solo para ser recibido por un pavo gigante que levantaba su cabeza de una mesa de madera con un cuchillo de carnicero incrustado en el mueble, mientras el animal miraba con esos ojos a Danny este solo podía sentirse muy desconcertado por la escena, con sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro Danny decidió cerrar la puerta lentamente mirando como la mirada del pavo aun seguía en el mientras cerraba la puerta. Cerrando la puerta y quedándose viendo al vació mientras trataba de borrar la imagen de hace un momento Danny solo camino unos pasos antes de encontrarse otra vez con sus compañeros de viaje.

-Así que...encontraron algo?-Pregunto Danny.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos y eso es decir mucho de nosotros que somos fantasmas o eramos.-Dijo Desirée con un Skuller asintiendo o lo que se podía decir asentir siendo una criatura sin cuello.

-A mi también...bueno algo...esperen un momento eso es música.-Dijo Danny que oía el sonido de gente cantando y de instrumentos musicales.

Sin tener que decir más todos se dirigieron hacia en sonido hasta encontrarse con un gran granero, no viendo necesidad de quedarse afuera Danny abrió la puerta del granero solo para ser recibido por un montón de seres con cabezas de calabazas que los voltearon a ver y otra vez Danny estaba en una situación aterradora, tratando de actuar normal Danny decidió caminar entre la "gente" seguido de sus acompañantes que trataban de no toparse con ninguna persona. Danny al final se decidió preguntarse a alguien direcciones hasta que vio a dos personas sin calabazas en la cabeza y prefirió ir a preguntar.

-Hola podría decirme...KLEMPER y YOUNGBLOOD.-Dijo Danny sorprendido de ver a esos dos, pero pensándolo bien, seguramente sería algo que pasaría mucho.

-Hola amigo.-Dijo Klemper en su manera peculiar.

-Hola Phantom.-Dijo Youngblood mientras se ponía una calabaza en la cabeza a lo que Klemper hizo lo mismo.

-Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo un Skulker apareciendo de un salto a lo cual le siguió un silencio y después risas.-Si tuviera mi cuerpo ahora los desollaría vivos.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar fueron sorprendidos por una grande calabaza que tenia serpentinas en el cuerpo.

-Eso suena como un ataque a las personas de Pottsfield.-Dijo con una voz de vaquero del oeste.-Al parecer han interrumpido la fiesta en nuestro pequeño pueblo.

-No es necesario eso señor Enoch.-Dijo Youngblood sorprendiendo a Danny y sus compañeros pues hasta donde sabia el niño fantasma odiaba y aborrecible a los adultos.

-Hmmmm.-Dijo Enoch mientras se acercaba y Danny daba un paso atrás mientras este lo miraba y rodeaba.- Esta bien. Supongo que celebraran con nosotros el día de la cosecha.-Dijo antes de volver a su lugar en medio de la pista de baile.

-Bien...eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo Desirée mientras ojeaba a la calabaza parlante.

-Lo estuvo sino el señor Enoch los hubiera condenada a horas de trabajo en el campo.-Dijo Youngblood mientras temblaba.

-En serio? Trabajo de campo?-Dijo Danny no creyendo eso.

No paso tanto tiempo antes de que Danny y sus compañeros de viaje disfrutaran de la fiesta, si le digieras a Danny como estuvo el te respondería que le encanto, comida y baile como canto y una amabilidad que no se encontraba como en ningún otro lugar...bueno lo único malo era las cabezas de calabaza.

-Youngblood? Has sabido de otros fantasmas? O has oído o visto a los observantes o a Clockwork.-Dijo Danny con voz de esperanza.

-No, cuando Klemper y yo aparecimos en este lugar pensamos que estaríamos condenados sin nuestros poderes fantasmas, pero es un hermoso y bonito lugar para estar...aunque tengan adultos. Ademas ?Por qué los buscas?

-Internamos detener esto .-Dijo Danny señalando a todo el lugar mientras miraba como la sonrisa de Youngblood desaparecía.

-Por qué querrías algo así? Creo que deberías seguir tu camino.-Dijo este mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se unía a un grupo de baile debajo de Enoch.

-No todos van a desear que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo como era antes.-Dijo Desirée mientras se sentaba a la par de Danny.-Por lo que he visto todos parecer estar contentos con el cambio...Sera mejor seguir.

Con eso ultimo ella se levanto del lugar mientras Danny se quedaba mirando a los dos ex-fantasmas bailar y reírse con sus compañeros en la pista de baile. Suspirando pesadamente Danny se levanto y camino afuera del granero donde era esperado por Desirée y Skulker.


End file.
